Wish Stallion
by MindBreaker
Summary: It's been 2 years since Jake's gone of for college and now he's back for the summer. Sam's Aunt Sue comes to visit along with her daughter and her husband. When they bring her cousins stallion he also brings trouble.


Grande Sol

Grande Sol

A large black truck pulled slowly across the River Bend Ranch pulling the largest horse trailer Sam had ever seen. The truck rolled to a stop and Aunt Sue climbed out. Sam ran to greet her but then as she got closer saw that is wasn't Aunt Sue. It was a younger, sleeker, stronger Aunt Sue. Sam slowed and looked deeper into the truck. She saw a man and Aunt Sue in the cab. "Hi! My name is Kacy Strait." Said the woman. Wyatt then walked over and gave Kacy a hug. "Kacy I haven't seen you since you were just six."" Hi Uncle Wyatt. I hope you don't mind but I just couldn't leave my horses at home alone.' Sam perked up at the word horses. Sam was beginning to like Kacy already. Just then a large bronzed man jumped out of the truck followed by Aunt Sue. "Aunt Sue!" Sam ran and gave her a big hug! "Well Sam looks like we have a lot to catch up on." Sam smiled. "I presumed you are Steven." Wyatt said at the man. Steven just nodded and shook dad's hand. Just then a scream came from the trailer. Steven and Kacy looked at each other. They both ran to the back of the trailer and threw open the ramp. A white stallion bolted out. "Easy boy. Its alright." Kacy cooed at the big horse. The stallion didn't even have a halter on. The horse looked at Sam and the ranch yard. He blew through his nose and screamed a defiant neigh. Finally he calmed down and walked to Kacy then Steven. "This is my horse, Grande Sol. Meaning Great Sun." Kacy beamed when she said the name. Then a black mare trotted down the ramp followed by a black colt. "And this is Braveheart."

After settling the horses they all went inside for dinner. Sam got to know Kacy and talked with Aunt Sue. Whenever Steven was asked something he would nod or shake his head. He's worse than Jake. Sam thought. Gram made Aunt Sue's favorite dessert, Cherry turnovers. Bryanna started asking questions about Grande Sol. "So what breed is he?" "Mustang." She replied. " Why'd you pick Mustang?" "Thy're the toughest and strongest breed." Kacy seemed more interested in reading Steven's face then the questions. Sam looked at Steven. He was glancing at the clock every two seconds. Sam was puzzled. He IS worse than Jake. Sam confirmed. The conversation just went back and forth between horses and Aunt Sue's teaching. "Well if we don't get to bed then it'll be morning." Gram joked. "Steven and I will do the dishes." Kacy said plainly. Just then Jake burst through the door and walked right over to Sam. He looked her in the eyes. Sam read them and knew exactly what they meant. The Phantom is in trouble.

**Chapter 2**

Sam ran towards the barn straight to Ace's stall. Sam grabbed her saddle and bridle. Ace seemed to sense the urgency and didn't make any fuss. "What's wrong?" Kacy asked. "My horse is in trouble."Sam said without thinking. She istantly regretted it. "I'll come." She said. " Fine but dont bring that stud. Grab a horse from the pasture. Kacy ended up getting the new horse Bryanna brought home Appache. A short dapple gray with short fuse but one of the fastest horses the had. She didn't bother to put on his saddle but just grabbed his bridle. Sam rolled her eyes and mounted up. Kacy was far behind her jumping from his side. Witch was already lathered in sweat from the run here. Jake said that he needed a new horse and that he'd catch up. They crossed the bridge at a lope. Ace was mouthing at the bit as if he knew what was wrong. Kacy had no trouble staying on Appache who had stared on his hammering trot. Sam didnt look back but heard a big thud and out of thr corner of her eye saw a white streak. It's just Appache going crazy. Sam thought. She was wrong. Grande Sol had broken the stall door and was running along Kacy and Appache. Sam scowled in her mind. The only thing important was getting to the Phantom. Thought raced through Sam's mind. Was he shot or captured. Stop it she told herself. Youll miss him if you do see him. Kacy leaned low on Appache's neck letting him run towards Grande Sol. Kacy knotted the reins and glanced and Sam. Sam heard Jake yell and she glanced back seeing two horses instead of one. This is turning into a stampead! She thought. Kacy whistled to Grande Sol and he wheeled on his heels and ran back to the barn where Dad was waiting. Now galloping to Wild Horse Valley.  
In the distance Sam saw a white speck. "It's HIM!" She screamed to Kacy. If Kacy heard she gave no recagnition.

Sam jumped off Ace and ran for the Phantom. Ropes were around this neck and body. Chains on his legs. Sam looked up. "Linc." She growled.


End file.
